The invention relates to a process, and to a device for performing the process, for manufacturing brochures, books or like products, having a jacket constructed with turned-in flaps, the folded edges of the said flaps preferably protruding beyond the front cut of the block or terminating flush with the latter.
In the manufacture of brochures having a jacket with turned-in flaps, the trimming of the front side takes place, on the one hand, in a three-blade cutting machine subsequently to the adhesive binding operation, the block protruding at least 1 mm beyond the jacket at the front cut. On the other hand, the block can also be trimmed at the beginning, before the attachment of the jacket, the so-called xe2x80x9ccasing-inxe2x80x9d operation, a fact, which necessitates a second run through the adhesive binding machine. In this process, the folded edges of the flaps terminate flush with the front cut, or protrude slightly beyond the front cut of the block. However, a second run-through makes production substantially more expensive.
The object of the invention is to provide a process and a device for manufacturing brochures, books or like products, of the generic type, with the aid of which the products can be manufactured more economically.
To that end, in the process according to the invention leaves or folded sheets are gathered in a gathering machine to form a block, the block is fed to a cutting station and trimmed on the front side and is transferred into an adhesive binding machine in which the leaves or folded sheets are joined, by the application of an adhesive to the previously processed block back. The block is cased into a jacket, and the block, provided with a jacket, is fed to a second cutting station and the product is trimmed at the top and bottom sides.
For the purpose of performing the process, there is provided, according to the invention, a first cutting station for trimming the front side, which cutting station is disposed between the gathering machine and the adhesive binding machine; a transport system, which holds the block in a force-locking manner, for taking over the said block from the gathering machine and for transporting the said block through the cutting station and for transferring the said block, which has been trimmed on the front side, into the adhesive binding machine; and a second cutting station for trimming the top and bottom sides of the product, which cutting station is disposed behind the adhesive binding machine.
Advantageous features of the process and device emerge from the dependent claims.